


Most of them, at least.

by SairenHaria



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a precious cinnamon roll who needs hugs okay okay, Brief mention of other characters - Freeform, Gen, Hints of Ladynoir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SairenHaria/pseuds/SairenHaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug recalls something Chat Noir said in the bubble and tries to figure out what he meant. What she finds is heartbreaking and she makes a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The words hadn't fully registered at the time. There was too much going on. There was an Akuma to take down, people to save, and they were trapped. There was no time to react.

But it's hard to miss words when one is trapped in a bubble with someone, the words bouncing around, only to come back later.

"Most of them, at least...but bring back the adults anyway!"

It hadn't come back to her right away. It hadn't even come back in a week. No, it was about a month later.

"I won't be able to patrol tomorrow. It's Papa's birthday," Ladybug had said as they wrapped up their patrol. She had almost missed it, the tension in Chat's shoulders.

But he just offered her a sad pout. "Ah, how unfelinate for me, to be without my lady."

"Unfelinate?" She said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Not one of my best," he admitted. "Well, have fun. You're-" The briefest flash of a grimace before he changes the words. "He's very lucky to get to spend time with such a wonderful mademoiselle. I will not keep you any longer, you will need your rest."

And like that, he was gone, and it was perhaps the most telling thing of all.

Marinette didn't want to reveal their secret identities. Mostly it had been because she did not want to shatter the illusion. Marinette could not be Ladybug, she just couldn't. She was too plain, clumsy, and shy. If she let Chat knew who she was, she was afraid she'd lose what let her be Ladybug. That too much of Marinette would show up and then where would Paris would be?

She had never considered what Chat must be like in his real life. She had assumed he'd just like he always was. A silly flirty alley cat, the class clown, someone with an easy life to make someone like that. She had never considered the fact that maybe the divide was bigger than that. Surely it couldn't have been, why would he be so keen in sharing their identities otherwise?

Unless there was something that scared him about his real life.

She paid attention then. The worst of her fears weren't confirmed, at least. She had taken to being just a bit more touchy with him, which he seemed to notice with confusion, but also delight. He didn't flinch in any spots besides where she know he was injured in one of their fights. It was enough to let her breathe.

He was always so excited when he first appeared as Chat Noir. Always so full of energy and pep, save when he came to stop her from being seriously hurt. By the end, however, even when he was obviously exhausted, he seemed reluctant to leave. She'd mention how she'd have to get home and he'd agree, but the words were always hollow.

He didn't want to go home.

She was sure he wasn't afraid to go home, but he didn't want to.

She remembered what she had told Bubbler. Adults made their children feel safe and loved. Chat Noir hadn't agreed.

She remembered how the children had cried without their parents. She remembered how she felt watching hers leave. The brief moment where she imagined life without them. How lonely and empty she had felt before she had called to Tikki.

There had always been a bit of a rush when she did, an uplifting feeling. There was excitement in becoming Ladybug, but that time, not even that could penetrate the fear of never seeing them again.

What would life be like if it didn't matter one way or another if her parents left?  
She had to be sure.

As winter came, she started to bring things. The suits helped with the worst of the cold, but they still needed something as the temperature dropped.

It said something, that the first night it snowed, Chat hadn't even thought to bring a coat. Luckily she had, with a comment on how her mother always fussed about her dressing for the weather.

The look had been sad and distant then, with only a quiet thank you.

She'd bring warm snacks and drinks, saying how her father always had extra, and the look was of longing, but he covered it up praise and compliments as he enjoyed the treats.

It was painting a picture. A very sad one.

After they cleared up an Akuma attack, she asked him to meet her on patrol. The surprise was obvious. They didn't usually patrol after they defeaed an Akuma during the day, Hawk Moth rarely attacked that soon after, and the police could handle the normal crimes. In the end, however, he was Chat Noir, and he would come as Ladybug called.

They met on their usual rooftop, Ladybug sitting on the edge, looking out at the cityscape. "Greetings, my lady," Chat Noir said as he walked up beside her, kneeling down to reach for her hand. She pulled it away and booped his nose before he could, offering him an amused grin at the startled look.

"Good evening," she said and gestured for him to sit. She pulled a thermos out of the basket beside her, pouring him a cup of green tea which he took gratefully. They had discovered that he couldn't really eat chocolate as Chat Noir, so they had taken to teas.

"While I do not want to sound like I don't enjoy your company, why has my lady called me out tonight? Surely it's not just for a delicious drink," Chat asked after several minutes had passed.

Ladybug didn't look at him, still talking herself into her idea. Finally, she reached into the basket and pulled out a leftover Christmas envelope. A mix of red and green. She held it out to him. "Don't open it yet," she said.

He was confused, taking it and looking it over. "Christmas was some time ago, and you got me that rather cute hoody with the space for my ears," he said.

"It's not a Christmas card. It's our colors," she said. "So you don't forget what's inside."

"And what is inside?"

"My real name."

He almost drops the cup and letter in his sputter. "W-what?!"

Ladybug didn't dare look at him. She had decided to do this. She was going to do this. "I'm not ready to reveal our identities. I don't know if I ever will, but...but the reason why is personal. It's a weakness that the girl I am without the mask has."

"But the letter-"

"The letter is to make sure you always have a family."

There was silence, and it's only then Ladybug gets herself to look. He looks caught. Confused, uncertain, and just a bit afraid.

"I don't know the exact circumstances, but your real life...it's lonely, isn't it?" She asked softly.

He looked away from her, searching the street below frantically, as if looking for a convincing lie.

"Don't bother, Chat. I know it's true," she said.

He closed his eyes, looking pained. "...it is," he said, quietly. So quiet and soft and she never thought broken would be word she could use to describe her partner, but there it was.

Ladybug nodded and looked out at the city again. "One day, we're going to defeat Hawk Moth. Ladybug and Chat Noir won't be needed. Or maybe something else will happen and we lose our Kwami. We don't know what will happen in the end, and then...then we might not have a way to contact each other. I'll miss being Ladybug, but I could return to my life. I have hopes and dreams and family and friends. I have so much I love and I'm grateful for and I just always thought you'd be the same."

She could see how he hunched down the more and more she talked from the corner of her eyes and it made her heart ache.

"I do...have friends," he murmured softly. "Not many. And only one who really tries to see me," he said and laughed bitterly. "They turned into an Akuma, actually. Because someone hurt me and they were just...so mad."

"I'm glad you have someone who cares that much," Ladybug said, trying to not think who that might be. She was usually able to figure out the Akuma first, but there had been a few where Chat Noir had to take the lead on what they needed to do.

"Yeah," Chat murmured. He held up the letter. "Then this?"

"A promise," Ladybug said. "You're my partner, kitty. We fight together, save the day together, and there's no one I trust my life with more than you. We have each others backs, always. And...and it shouldn't just be while we're fighting an Akuma," she said. "I can be here for you as Ladybug, I can listen and support you when you need it. Make...make you feel safe and loved because you're my best friend and I want to do that."

It wasn't romantic love. (She didn't think it was romantic love.) But she knew Chat was smarter than he acted, that he knew what she meant.

"And if for some reason Ladybug and Chat Noir just vanish one day, then I want you to be able to find me. I know you won't open that letter otherwise," Ladybug said, looking over at him again, her own face open, earnest, honest. "I want to always be there for you, Chat. I want to give you a family."

He was staring at her like he'd never seen her. His eyes widen, mouth hanging open slightly, holding the cup and letter tightly in his hands. "M-My lady..." He said, his words shaking, tears gathering in his eyes.

She gently took the cup from his hands, setting it to the side, and did what he so obviously wanted to do; she hugged him. She hugged him tight, gently rubbing his back. Something she'd do with Manon when she was obviously upset for real, and the action seemed to have an instant effect.

One armed wrapped around her, the sound of paper crinkling as he held the envelope close to his heart, burying his face against her shoulder. He shook, holding onto her and the paper as if for dear life. She could feel the moisture gathering on her shoulder and it made her heart ache.

One mask for Chat Noir. One mask for all those friends who didn't look deep enough. She wondered just how many facades her dear kitty had to maintain?

How hard did he have to fight to remain so kind? They had been fighting so many Akuma, she knew how easy it was for people to be consumed with rage. Just one particular day had to be bad and it could destroy a city. But here her partner was, crying because she was giving him what he so desperately wanted. What should have been easy for everyone to have.

And yet he was a hero. Her life was good. It was easy to be kind. He could have been bitter and angry. He could have been the Chat who hated everything, and listened to those idle curiosities on what Cataclysm would do to a person. Instead he was insanely brave and loyal. He was heroic, actually annoyed when she didn’t wish to protect Chloe, and tried to reassure others on their safety.

He would joke and have fun, if only to keep people from seeing how he was hurting.

He was so incredibly kind. More than she had given credit for.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome, kitty," she whispered back and just wished she had noticed earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been two months. Two months since Ladybug had last appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned on a second part, but Booklover1209 brought up the scene in front of the bakery and I couldn't get it out of my head.

It had been two months. Two months since Ladybug had last appeared. Two months since Hawk Moth had been defeated. It had been a hard battle. Buildings were destroyed and they had nearly died more than once. It had been the first time he had been too slow, the first time he had seen her bleed. It was nothing fatal, but it had scared him. 

Then again, his own injuries had scared her.

Still, they had won. Barely, but they had.

And then...they left. Because of course the transformation was about to give and Ladybug still wouldn't tell him her identity.

He thought it hadn't mattered. Despite their fears, the kwami didn't vanish. At least, Plagg hadn't. He simply shrugged and said it was too much effort to go hide for another century or so. And maybe something about liking Adrien under his breath, only to cover it up by demanding cheese. It was a relief. Adrien hadn't wanted to see Plagg go. Despite their arguments, he cared about his kwami greatly. 

There may have been no Akuma or use for Catalysm, but normal criminals always needed apprehending. That was the advantage of them having mostly physical enhancements as superpowers, he thought. There was no risk of overdoing it as long as they pulled their punches.

Or....no risk for him.

Ladybug hadn't reappeared.

The first month, he could almost understand. It was their first real break. He knew she had a family and a job and everything. It would be good to catch up, to rest. Still, he thought she loved being Ladybug. Surely she would reappear?

It was week five he started to worry. Maybe she had fallen out of love with the life style. Maybe it was too much. Maybe...

Maybe she didn't want to see him?

He still went out. Every day, in fact. He looked for red and black dots for hours into the night. It was getting to the point even his photographer was getting concerned. Juleka, who had become his official make up artist a few months ago, had even told him off. She said that while the bags were a good goth look, he did not make a good goth and he should take a few days off and just sleep the whole time. He had brushed it off at first, but to his surprise, Nathalie told him that he had the next few days off. 

Apparently when his make up artist, photographer, the light guy for the photographer, tailor, and his father's apprentice, Marinette, all band together and demanded he get time off, he actually gets time off.  
Go figure.

He spent the first day asleep. The second day, he took a chance to hang out with Nino since he had no classes for film school that day. The third day, he was dragged out into an impromptu class reunion. Apparently Alya and Nino had called around to see who was free. It wasn't everyone, but the fact that many came to see him on short notice was...it was the first time he'd felt happy in a few weeks.

It had been that night he found it. He had pulled out his yearbook, wanting to remember all the fond memories he had of his friends. Nino was still the closest, still knew the most about him, but he had grown closer to the others. Enough that they had realized he was kind of a dork, that he didn't have to be completely perfect. He still didn't feel like he could show everything, but...one day. Maybe one day.

He had been flipping through the book when something fell from between the pages. A red and green envelope. As soon as he saw it, he remembered.

The promise.

He set down the book, picking up the envelope, staring at it. He had almost forgotten. He put it from his mind so he wasn't tempted, but now that it was here, it came flooding back. What Ladybug had said years ago.

A family.

"Well?" Plagg said from his plate of cheese.

"Well what?" Adrien said, staring at the paper.

"Aren't you going to open it? We defeated Hawk Moth," Plagg said.

"But...but what if she doesn't want to see me?" Adrien said.

Plagg huffed and rolled his eyes. "Adrien, without a doubt, you are the densest chosen I have ever met."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Just think about it. Maybe it'll come to you."

~ ~ ~

Marinette's life was going pretty good. She had friends who she had managed to stay close with. Her family's bakery was doing well. They had defeated Hawk Moth and she still had Tikki. She was even an apprentice to Gabriel Agreste and quickly proving her worth. It also meant working closely with Adrien on several occasions. Luckily that also allowed her to see more of him, to see that he, well, he was a bit of a dork. Her crush didn't go away, but it wasn't the fangirl adoration she had before and it made it easier to talk to him.

Really, there was just one thing she was waiting on for her life to be perfect.

Still, increased closeness with Adrien didn't explain why he was outside her bakery. At closing.

It was her parents anniversary, so she had volunteered to watch the bakery after all the baking was done for the day. It would be some time before they returned, but still. It was evening, an odd time for people to be out. An odd time for Adrien to be here.

Especially as he seemed to be staring at her like he'd never seen her before. Such a look of awe and wonder that was...familiar somehow, but she couldn't think of where. And something else in his eyes she couldn't put her finger on.

"Hello Adrien," Marinette said, letting the door close behind her. "Should you be here this late? You have work tomorrow." He looked more well rested than he had in a long time, sure, but he still shouldn't have a late night tonight. Especially since he had one last night with all their friends.

He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but the words seemed to fail him. Slowly, unsure, he stepped towards her, reaching into his pocket. Marinette wasn't sure what to make of it, her heart starting to pound, nervousness eating away at her nerves. Just because she was better around him didn't mean he couldn't get her flustered. Especially when he was acting so odd and had that look on his face.  
He stopped in front of her, staring into her eyes. She couldn't look away at first, feeling her face grow hot the longer he stared. Why was he looking at her like that.

It the crinkle of paper and him grabbing her hand gently, carefully, that she finally looks down. She sees a red and green envelope in one hand with a piece of paper. What? A Christmas envelope? 

Christmas envelope, Christmas envelope...

No.

Colors.

Red and green.

His other hand was pulling hers up. It was a gentle hold, careful, like he was handling something delicate, and she looks up when he brings it up to his lips. It's then that she figures out what else is there in his eyes.

Uncertainty, fear, but also hope. Something desperate, looking for something, and terrified he won't have it. Something so familiar, she just needed to figure out why, because she knew she never saw this look on his face before.

He kisses the back of her hand softly, and whispers the words, "my lady."

Her eyes widened.

See, that was the thing about the costumes. Marinette had pointed out how a mask that 'just covered her cheekbones' couldn't possibly hide her identity. Tikki said that was true. She also pointed out there was no way for someone could mistake Chloe for her, with their very different heights and appearances. Except they could.

The costumes made it hard for people to pinpoint who they were. Sure, they could recognize the heroes, but there was enough magic in the perception that it was impossible for someone to put two and two together. There would always be 'doubt.' Tikki said Marinette could arrive in a Ladybug cosplay and everyone would just think she made a good Ladybug, but she would just be too 'off' for them to believe she was the real thing.

That was, until something happened that convinced someone of their identity. Irrefutable proof, or an admission.

With those words, it all fell into place.

The green eyes, the blonde hair, the same height and build. She could hear it now, how the voices were the same. It would explain why Adrien always vanished the same time she did, something Alya had pointed out several times. How out of all their classmates, it was only Adrien she'd never seen around Chat Noir. Why Adrien always seemed to have cheese as snacks or in his lunches even though she's never seen him eat it, and how she knew cheese had to be what Chat's Kwami needed. The allergy to feathers. It certainly explained the terrible puns their class had discovered Adrien was really good at and 'insufferable' about according to Nino.

Adrien who had no mother. Adrien whose father was always busy, always away, his father who Marinette was pretty sure SHE saw more of than him. Adrien who treasured a scarf years later because he thought his father got it.

Adrien who was always friendly and trying to reach out, but always pulling back. Adrien who had Nino who clearly knew more than the rest of them, and Adrien who was so very kind.

Too kind for such a lonely home.

And the eyes. The eyes that were desperate for something, and terrified of being hurt. The eyes she'd seen on Chat's face when he allowed himself to open up to her.

"Kitty?" She said in a quiet voice.

He smiled, looking relieved at the nickname, finally looking like he wasn't about to shatter. "Yes," he said, still in that quiet voice.

Marinette felt the smile spread across her face. "Well, it's about time, silly kitty! How long were you going to let that letter sit there, I've missed patrolling with you!"

He laughed, looking embarrassed. "Well, you could have just met me, and told me yourself, you know."

Marinette shrugged and looked sheepish. "Well, I was trying to get the nerve the last few weeks," she admitted, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Ah, my lady is turning red again! I was pawsivite she would have the cutest blush!"

"And here I was missing you, I forgot how awful your puns are."

Adrien laughed and Marinette found her heart soaring. He looked so happy, so unrestrained. She doesn't think she's ever seen this look on Adrien's face. 

It suited him.

And somehow this suited them. She thought finding out who Chat was would somehow change everything. Make it awkward and hard to talk to, but seeing him here, now, knowing he's Adrien, and having him know who she was...

Somehow it was as easy as when coming into the middle of a fight. They knew their places and stepped into them easily.

"Come on," she said, gesturing to the door. "There's some leftover cinnamon rolls. And, I think, even some cheesebread."

There was a cry of excitement from somewhere in Adrien's jacket pocket. "You should have opened that letter sooner!"

"Plagg! Don't use a lady for her cheesebread," Adrien scolded.

Marinette giggled, stepping into the bakery. "Oh, it's all right. I'm half convinced Tikki chose me for my cookies."

"That was only one reason," Tikki said jokingly from her purse.

And that's how the rest of the night went. There was meeting of Kwami, jokes, food, and Adrien's smiles. 

Tomorrow, Marinette knew they'd have to talk. There were other feelings never addressed and she would have to figure out if the feelings she had for Chat merely added to what she felt for Adrien, or was in conflict. She would finally have to ask if Chat was serious in his romantic feelings and what Adrien thought of Marinette. What plans they had for Ladybug and Chat Noir.

But that was tomorrow. Tonight, it was just them, and those smiles. Those smiles that said Adrien was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one who heard those words and just wanted to hug Adrien. And I thought mutters in a confined space like that wouldn't be so easy to miss. Also Nino is still one of the best friends ever, dude went hardcore villain because he felt bad for his friend.


End file.
